It is known to use a sponge associated with a detergent product to clean surfaces, such as floors, windows, or kitchen items and dishes.
In the case of cleaning dishes in particular, the cleaning is done in a basin, or more commonly under running water. In fact, given that standing water containing the dishwashing liquid becomes dirty quickly and hinders cleaning, many users prefer washing dishes under running water. However, this type of cleaning requires the regular application of dishwashing liquid.
During the cleaning phase, there is a so-called “direct application” technique consisting of depositing the detergent product directly on the dish to be cleaned or on the surface of the sponge that will be in contact with the dish items before cleaning them. The porosity of the sponge makes it possible to retain part of the detergent liquid in the sponge. However, a substantial quantity of detergent liquid is frequently lost before being used. Furthermore, the absorption of the detergent liquid in the sponge depends on the material of the sponge.
The pressure exerted by the user on the moistened sponge, combined with the porosity of the sponge, causes the creation of foam. The quantity of foam created also depends on the structure of the sponge. This foam is the visual indicator for a user that product is present in the sponge and therefore indicates the cleaning power. Thus, the less foam that is created, the more the user is inclined to resupply the sponge with detergent product.
An overdose of the detergent product by the user may thus occur. The structure of the sponge is therefore an important factor in the consumption of soap product by the user.
One known type of sponge is made up of a single absorbent layer. When the user places detergent product on the sponge, said product partially penetrates the inside of the sponge since it is only impregnated on the surface, i.e., over a small thickness of sponge.
After a short use, in particular under running water, the detergent product is exhausted, foam generation becomes low, and the user is quickly motivated to resupply the sponge. This type of sponge therefore creates unsatisfactory overconsumption of detergent product.
Another known type of sponge is the so-called “multi-layer” sponge. This type of sponge include several layers stacked on top of one another. The layers may be made up of different materials to increase the versatility of the sponge. Thus, there is a so-called “dual-layer” sponge made up of an absorbent layer stacked with a scouring or abrasive layer. Such sponges are for example marketed under the Scotch Brite® brand.
There is also a so-called “three-layer” sponge made up of an absorbent layer positioned between upper and lower layers that may have complementary functions, for example scouring and/or abrasive, cleaning or wiping.
However, users frequently resupply a multi-layer sponge, applying detergent liquid directly on the surface designed to be in contact with the surface to be cleaned, i.e., the abrasive or scouring layer, before continuing cleaning. However, the abrasive or scouring layers have a low porosity, or even a nonexistent porosity, which limits the penetration of the detergent product in the sponge accordingly. This causes the elimination of a large portion of the product when the sponge is put in contact with water, in particular when it is used under running water, and also causes significant overconsumption of detergent liquid.
In the prior art, another type of dishwashing sponge also exists including an ergonomic sleeve filled with detergent liquid fixed on the upper face of the sponge that continuously supplies the sponge with detergent liquid. For example, such products are marketed under the Dawn® brand. However, the continuous supply saturates the sponge continuously and also creates unacceptable overconsumption of product. This type of product also has the drawback of limiting the available cleaning surface on the surface where the sleeve is glued. More particularly, this type of sponge has the additional drawback of being very expensive and difficult to produce. It is desirable, however, for cleaning products to be as inexpensive as possible and easy to produce, since they are designed to be replaced regularly.
Among this type of sponge, some have a vertical through hole allowing part of the detergent liquid from the sleeve to be applied directly on the dish to be cleaned and on the scouring part. This therefore results in the same drawbacks as the use of multi-layer sponges.
Furthermore, known from EP-A-0 066 463 is a sponge containing a detergent before use of the sponge by the user. This sponge include several layers stacked on one another. Compartments are formed between the layers to allow the storage of detergent inside the sponge. The sponge also includes conduits allowing soap to leave the compartments toward the outside of the sponge. The conduits have a diameter smaller than 1.2 mm, to allow detergent to exit only in the event of pressure exerted on the sponge by the user. The cavity of the sponges according to the invention differs from the sponges described in EP-A-0 066 463 not only by the dimensions, but also by its function. In document EP-A-0 066 463, the conduits aim to allow the release of dishwashing product from the inside of the sponge toward a free surface of the sponge.
Patent application FR-A-2 867 053 also describes a block, which is provided with a through opening on a reservoir compartment designed to distribute a product on the working surface through the opening. However, the product introduced does not impregnate the inside of sponge and can be rinsed off.
In patent application EP-A-1 634 524, a sponge comprising an opening is also described. However, the purpose of the opening is to create foam on a localized part of the sponge only and the liquid introduced does not impregnate the inside of the sponge. Furthermore, the structure of the sponge is complex to produce, since it involves the individual use of several elements that must be assembled together.
Document EP-A-1 261 468 describes a method for manufacturing a sponge with a compartment made by molding and whereof the structure, which is complex, is not suitable for a consumer product. Furthermore, the complex shapes of the sponges require the use of rigid materials that are not desirable for foam generation.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome all of the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a sponge that is easy to manufacture, allowing the user to refill it during the cleaning phase using a visual indicator. The present invention makes it possible to save on detergent product while offering an optimal cleaning surface and better foaming and detergent power.